


The Cyberspace Chaos of Crackheaded Heroes

by krykat



Series: Crackheaded Heroes [2]
Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krykat/pseuds/krykat
Summary: Felix with yeeting superpowers wasn't enough....The multifandom crackheaded superhero au no one asked for but got anyways. I added social media into the mix so be prepared for more havoc.Chapter 1: CB97's new hero name, Crispy :p





	The Cyberspace Chaos of Crackheaded Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read The Yeet, you'll know what some of their powers are already, they'll all be revealed over time. You can guess from their usernames tho :)
> 
> Twitter Users:  
> Chan- Crispy @XxCrisBy97xX/ CrispBi @XxCrispBy97xX/ Invulnerable Boi @CB97  
> Woojin- Pathfinder @pathfinderr  
> Minho- Lee Know @forcefielderknow  
> Changbin- Bortal @SpearB  
> Hyunjin- Electroshock @lightning-hwang  
> Jisung- Densi-TEA child @J.One  
> Felix- Yeetlix @flingshot  
> Seungmin- Rescind @rescind  
> Jeongin- I.N. @foxx.in
> 
> BamBam- BAM! @bambam1a  
> Yugyeom- Yugs @infernooo  
> Jimin- JiminxJamie @silvertongue  
> Jungkook- CopyKookie @Golden-copy
> 
> Other users are stan twt accounts

**K-Heroboo**   _@kheroboo_

[Stray Kids’ CB97 Has A New Nickname And It’s So Funny Because It Fits](Stray%20Kids%E2%80%99%20Bang%20Chan%20Has%20A%20New%20Nickname%20And%20It%E2%80%99s%20So%20Funny%20Because%20It%20Fits)

> **Yeetlix** _@flingshot_
> 
> I’m sorry but CB97 who?? I only know a Crispy sksksks 
> 
>  
> 
> **Densi-TEA child** _@J.One_
> 
> "And once again, Crispy reigns victorious against the villains that stand ins his way!" LMAOOO
> 
>  
> 
> **Lee Know** _@forcefielderknow_
> 
> Cue the new memes

 

 

 **Peachy97** _@CBstan_

I can't believe k-heroboo actually wrote an article to SpearB calling CB97 as Crispy for help in that recent villain fight rofl

>   **Lesgeddit!** _@yeetlix508_
> 
> Mans is truly crispy tho, he needs a good deep condition for that scalp of his :/
> 
>  
> 
> **Peachy97** _@CBstan_
> 
> U right sis :(

 

 

 

 **Crispy** _@XxCrisBy97xX_

@bambam1a, u are so dead. 

>   **BAM!** _@bambam1a_
> 
> Can’t blame me when u haven’t changed ur password since we were 13 ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Yeetlix** _@flingshot_
> 
> And this is why I love BamBam, a true hero hahaha 
> 
>  
> 
> **Bortal** _@SpearB_
> 
> I think I deserve the love? I came up with the name in the first place >:( 
> 
>  
> 
> **Yeetlix** _@flingshot_
> 
> Don’t worry hyung, I love u more hehehehe <3 
> 
>  
> 
> **Rescind** _@rescind_
> 
> Please take ur flirting elsewhere…
> 
>  
> 
> **Electroshock** _@lightning-hwang_
> 
> Agreed
> 
>  
> 
> **I.N.** _@foxx.in_
> 
> Agreed x2
> 
>  
> 
> **J** **iminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> I see what u did with the Xs there bam, niceee
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugs** _@infernooo_
> 
> JYP 97 gang will never let go of them emo days, back when his hair was less crispy :p 
> 
>  
> 
> **Crispy** _@XxCrisBy97xX_
> 
> Y’all need to shut up now pls >:p

 

 

 **CopyKookie** _@Golden-copy_

So, @XxCrisBy97xX .....when can I team up with u for some villain smackdowns? xD 

>  
> 
> **Crispy** _@XxCrisBy97xX_
> 
> Sorry but i don’t team up with heroes that use xD unironically :p 
> 
>  

 

 

 **Stray Child** _@senri98_

lmao bless Bambam for hijacking CB97's twitter and changing up his display and username

 

>  
> 
> **Yugs** _@infernooo_
> 
> U can always count on Bambam and me for these kinds of things ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stray Child** _@senri98_
> 
> hOLY SHIT INFERNO ACTUALLY REPLIED TO ME ASKDJSABAKJD
> 
> ok but where does jimin fit into ur little jyp 97 gang hijinks?? there's no way she'd stay on the sidelines
> 
>  
> 
> **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> Oh, you'll see it soon ;))
> 
>  
> 
> **Stray Child** _@senri98_
> 
> WTF JIMIN REPLIED TOO AND HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT CB97!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!! ASKJDHSAJKFBDSJKF

 

 

 **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_

Hello, I’m joining in with the CrisBy97 tea with some good receipts >:) 

 

>  
> 
> **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> Let me present to u, pink fetus hero trainee Crispy :)
> 
>  
> 
> **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> Fetus Crispy (when his hair wasn't actually crispy) tryna be cool
> 
>  
> 
> **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> [Trainee CrispBam team-up, seizure ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hWDkb9P2v0) hahaha
> 
> **Crispy** _@XxCrisBy97xX_
> 
> Why Jimin?!?! ( T o T )

 

 

 **Peachy97** _@CBstan_

CrisBy97 just needs to change that y to an i for  a lil bit of accuracy :P 

 

> **Meep** _@97linergang-gang_
> 
> Is he bi tho??? Shouldn’t we not assume his sexuality??
> 
>  
> 
> **Peachy97** _@CBstan_
> 
> Have u SEEN the way he looks at pathfinder tho? I will go down with this ship I swear-
> 
>  
> 
> _**liked by @bambam1a** _

 

> **Peachy97** __@CBstan_ _
> 
> OMFG BAMBAM LIKED MY TWEET

 

 

 

 **Crisp-Bi** _@XxCrisBy97xX_

I see them crisBI jokes and i stan ;) love, bambam 

>  
> 
> **Crisp-Bi** _@XxCrispBy97xX_
> 
> I can’t believe u. U absolutely dumb, no-brained manchild for a best friend. This isn’t funny anymore.

 

 

 

 **Peachy97** _@CBstan_

Oh shit did Bambam just out CB like that? This isn't good. I didn't mean for this to happen when he noticed and liked my tweet :(

 

 

 

 **Crisp-Bi** _@XxCrispBy97xX_

To all those wondering why I can’t change it back, Bambam changed my password. Someone save me :’( 

 

 

 **Pathfinder** _@pathfinderr_

Crispy is funny and all but I think you’ve taken it too far, @bambam1a :/

>  
> 
> **JiminxJamie** _@silvertongue_
> 
> Ok, time to pack up y’all. When the mom friend says it’s done, we’re done

 

 

 **BAM!** _@bambam1a_

Yeah, I didn’t mean to take it this far. Sorry bro, i changed the password back :( @pathfinderr, pls don’t come after me 

>  
> 
> **Pathfinder** _@pathfinderr_
> 
> We'll see about that >:/
> 
>  
> 
> **BAM!** _@bambam1a_
> 
> ( T 0 T ) R.I.P. me

 

 

 **Yugs** _@infernooo_

Don’t mess with pathfinder over anything related to his stray kids babies, take it from us hero-sunbaes :( 

 

 

 **Invulnerable Boi** _@CB97_

Thanks @pathfinder, u always save me in the end :) <3

 

 

> **Pathfinder** _@pathfinder_
> 
> As I always do. U owe me more fried chicken now :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Invulnerable Boi**   _@CB97_
> 
> I’ll gladly pay :D
> 
>  

 

 **Peachy97** _@CBstan_

So....the SKZ97 ship just got fed :) But with how CB reacted to Bambam's stunt, is he or is he not bi??

>  
> 
> **Stray Kids Stays** _@XwelcometotheblackparadeX_
> 
> idk, but i get ace vibes from him. He COULD possibly be biromantic tho.
> 
>  
> 
> **Lesgeddit!** _@yeetlix50_
> 
> He could just be straight for all u know, let's not pry. (but smth tells me he isn't)
> 
>  
> 
> **Peachy97** _@CBstan_
> 
>  @XwelcometotheblackparadeX sounds like they're onto smth here tbh... oh well, it's up to cb97 if he wants to truly discuss this topic of himself with us
> 
>  
> 
> **Stray Kids Stays** _@XwelcometotheblackparadeX_
> 
> I'm glad all of his fans are understanding from what i've seen so far :))
> 
>  

 

 **Going at my pace :)** _@skzempath_

I bet u that cb97 is on his stan twt account right now reading everybody's tweets to what went down today with the crispy fiasco lmao

>  
> 
> **Stray Kids Stays** _@XwelcometotheblackparadeX_
> 
> Hahaha he definitely is ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading! hmu at @skzmindreader on twitter if u maybe have an idea for this au hahaha  
> I'll be making a proper masterlist of what each members' power is in another work i think. Hopefully as soon as possible :)


End file.
